Deathstroke
Slade Wilson is one of the world's deadliest assassins and a mercenary-for-hire, operating under the moniker Deathstroke. He is one of the greatest adversaries of the Batman1, a Sub-Boss of the Foot Clan and a member of HYDRA. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artificially enhanced physiology: A result of undergoing the trials a super-soldier program, Slade developed a number of physiological enhancements. These include but are not limited to:1 * Bio-enhanced intelligence: Slade possessed enhanced brain functions as he can process information at a faster rate and quickly adapt to his situation. This was seen during his fight with Dick Grayson and Kory Anders, where he changed his tactics to suit the fighter and the circumstances. He was also able to discern that his son was a meta-human. * Superhuman strength: Slade possessed enhanced strength. This allowed him to break free from ropes around his hands, easily throw around fully grown adults with just one hand, and kick Dick Grayson through two wooden church pews. He was able to match his strength with the Tameriaian, Kory Anders.1 Slade's physical strength proved powerful enough to overcome a half-Amazon like Donna Troy. He was also able to effortlessly crush a glass cup in his hand.6 * Enhanced agility: Slade possesses agility enhanced beyond that of any human.1 This was evidenced during his fight Donna Troy; when he was thrown into the air by the latter he was able to successfully execute a landing on his feet. * Enhanced reflexes: Slade possessed enhanced reflexes. He was able to fight multiple combatants at once, intercepted Donna Troy's lasso around his forearm, and was able to dodge a shuriken thrown at him by Lillian which cut his bullet in half while in midair. * Enhanced durability: Slade's body is far more resilient to trauma than a normal human. His impressive resilience allowed him to endure blows from Donna Troy and Kory Anders, individuals who match his physical strength, without sustaining any lasting or incapacitating injuries. * Accelerated healing factor: According to his data, it was possible that Slade can recover faster than a normal human.1 * Enhanced senses: Slade's senses where enhanced to superhuman levels. This was shown when he heard Dick Grayson's heartbeat and breathing in the church, despite the latter being hidden from plain sight. Abilities * Master combatant: Slade was a deadly and experienced hand to hand fighter. He personally trained his daughter, Rose Wilson, to fight. He was easily able to defeat and overpower Donna Troy and would've killed her if he wanted to. He fought and almost killed Dick Grayson as Robin during their first fight. He was able to easily defeat Jason Todd, a skilled fighter in his own right.1 He was able to fight Dick Grayson and Kory Anders at the same time, two highly skilled combatants in their own regard. During his third fight with Dick Grayson as Nightwing, his opponent had improved his skills and even managed to push him back, but Slade eventually gained upper hand. When Rose joined Nightwing, Slade was able to fight both of them at the same time. However, his daughter distracted him, which led to him getting stunned by Nightwing and then ultimately got stabbed by Rose. Slade's overall fighting style seemed to be comprised of Boxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Judo, Jujitsu, Kali in addition to several Ninjutsu disciplines, including Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Bōjutsu, Sojutsu, Tantojutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kayakujutsu, Shinobi-iri, and Intonjutsu. ** Staff mastery: Slade was experienced with using a bō staff in combat. This is seen during his first fight with Dick Grayson, a highly trained bō staff wielder in his own right. Where he managed to easily counter and swat away his attacks, allowing him to gain the upper hand and overpower him. ** Knife mastery: Slade was deadly at using a knife in combat, preferring to hold it in a reverse grip and can switch hands to hold it even during a fight. This is seen during his fight with Donna Troy, where he severely wounded her and could have killed her if he hadn't chosen to spare her. He was even skilled a knife-throwing as seen during his third fight with Dick Grayson, where he threw his combat knife at him, though the latter managed to dodge it. ** Master swordsman: Slade was an experienced and lethal swordsman. He trained his own daughter, Rose He was able to slaughter multiple security guards when he broke Arthur Light out of prison.7 He was able to fight Dick Grayson who used a metal bar as an improvised bo-staff, even managing to wound and disarm him. He was able to fight Donna Troy, who used her lasso to fight back, but he was eventually disarmed. He was able to fight Grayson as Nightwing, using his sword's split function to fight with dual blades, though he was disarmed of one and yet was able to overpower him. ** Master marksman: Slade was an exceptional sniper as he was able to assassinate multiple people from afar, using one shot each time; he once shot a lawyer through the back of the head and exiting out his eye. He was also able to kill Garth with one shot.3 He headshot Arthur Light from a distance while the latter was in a truck. He even incorporates his marksmanship skills in hand to hand combat, best demonstrated against Dick Grayson and Kory Anders. * Master strategist: Slade was a masterful planner. He created a plan to breakdown the Titans and take them out one by one, even setting a trap for Jason Todd in order to capture him.1 He used Jason's tracker to lead the Titans to the abandoned hideout with Arthur Light's body, in order to lure the Titans to where he held Jason, in exchange for Rose. He lured Dick to the church in order to get him away from Titans Tower so he could plant items and symbols in each of the Titans rooms to drive them apart. ** Master assassin: Slade was renowned as an extremely efficient contract killer who is able to quickly and easily pull off assignments others wouldn't be able to. * Stealth mastery: Slade was able to maneuver without making any sound, being able to kill a grown man without making the slightest sound to be detected. He snuck around Titans tower and took photos of the Titans, without ever being noticed. * Intimidation: When Jason Todd discovered Rose's identity as the daughter of Slade, he expressed fear, despite his confidence as a fighter. The original Titans were also easily intimidated by the return of Slade, despite having faced Trigon, an extremely powerful interdimensional demon. Arthur Light was frightened when Slade didn't laugh at his jokes while when Todd faced against Slade, he was easily frightened. * Sign language: Slade was capable of understanding Jericho's sign language communications. * Indomitable will: Slade has a strong force of will. He was able to resist Jerchio's possession of his mind and body. He also has a high pain tolerance as he was able to resist torture when captured by enemy forces. Equipment * Deathstroke Armor: When in the field, Deathstroke dons an armored orange-and-black bodysuit and helmet. * Swords: Wilson actively employs the use of two swords as part of his arsenal. * Handgun: Slade has a handgun holstered on his right thigh. Category:Articles with no sense Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion